Rights No One Has
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Olivia gets brutally attacked by a killer when her and Elliot were interrogating him, but when the killer escapes from jail in search of revenge Elliot will do anything to protect her. E/O Romance
1. She Doesn't Deserve That

**Authors Notes: Hello! This is My first Law and Order SVU Fanfic and First One-Shot so I hope you like it :) And to people who are also reading my fanfic Forever Im sorry for not updating in so long I am losing Ideas and this one just came to me :) Enjoy - Nicole**

**A Right No One Has**

**E/O**

" Elliot, What the Hell were you thinking!" Cragen asked his face red from anger

" I dont know." Elliot replied his mind somewhere else

" You don't Know! Elliot you broke his arm and nose!" he shouted

" He deserved it." He replied without much thought

_Earlier that Day_

" Jackson Marks, 35 years old, raped and murdered 13 year old Amber Smith on April 24th, 10 year old Carly Roseal on April 30th, and 14 year old Sadie Davenport on May 6th. He's part of a biker club in lower Manhattan and was told to rape the girls as a way to prove himself to other members. He is extremely violent toward women and is easily set off." Huang repeated from the file in his hands to Elliot and Olivia.

" I highly suggest Olivia sits out in this one." Huang declared

" She can't she is the only one he'll talk to everyone else gets the silent treatment." Cragen told him

" Elliot will be in with me for the interview and I doubt he'd even try anything he had to take some medicine to calm him down when he was arrested." Olivia said confidently

" I still don't think it's a good idea." Elliot said

" I can handle myself Elliot." She spat

" Olivia, looking more stunning than ever I see." Marks said as soon as he saw Olivia

" What no compliment for me Jackson I did my hair just for you." Elliot said sarcastically

" Fuck You." Marks spat

" Why did you kill those three girls Jackson?" Olivia Asked after sitting across from him

" What size bra do you wear?" he said obviously focused on her chest ignoring her question

" We know you killed her we found the pictures and videos your buddies did while you were doing it." Elliot stated

" I bet you're a C cup maybe a B at smallest, but I doubt it." Marks said

" Hey" Olivia said snapping her fingers in front of his face drawing his eyes away from her breasts, " Why them." she asked

" They wanted it." he replied cooly

" No girl wants to be raped." Elliot said

" Most people would think you raped those girls because you weren't man enough to handle a woman." Olivia said knowing it would get his attention

" Trust me honey I'm plenty of a man." he replied smoothly pissing Elliot off a little more

" Then why not have sex with a girlfriend, why rape three defenseless girls? Unless you play for the other team and can't handle them either." Elliot said

It all happened so quickly it took awhile for Elliot to even comprehend what was going on. Marks had turned a deep shade of red and stood up shoving the table into Elliot , then moving towards Olivia he shoved her up against the wall and pinned her to it with his body. The fact he was a good half foot taller than her and and more muscle in one arm than she did in her whole body made it basically impossible for her to get out of. He put a hand on each side of her body one on her breast and the other on her waistband of her jeans grabbing her ass at the same time.

" You don't think I'm a man! I'll fuck her right here!" Jackson Screamed

" Get off me!" Olivia spat kicking him in the shin with her leg that he didn't put in-between his thighs.

That only sent them falling to the floor she got away fast enough to see Elliot come up and kick Marks in the face with more force anyone had ever seen. He didn't stop there Marks put his hands around Elliot's neck and had his arm slammed into the wall by Elliot. When everyone heard a _snap _they saw Marks fall to the floor cradling her arm by that time Cragen, Munch, and Fin had all ran into the room. Cragen and Fin pulling Elliot away from him and Munch went over to Olivia.

" Don't you ever fucking touch her." Elliot said with his eyes glazed over

" Elliot, Stop It! I'm fine!" Olivia said panting

Elliot looked over at Olivia and saw her looking at him with her hair going everywhere and the top button of her shirt missing showing the top portion of her black bra.

" I'm sorry." he said before storming out of the room and heading up to the cribs to calm down

" You never touch a woman without her permission" He thought to himself

"You Never touch Olivia in anyway without asking" he said in his head

" She is the one person in the world who deserves to never have to put up with that, she doesn't deserved to be felt up in front of her co-workers, she doesn't deserve to be manhandled for any reason." he thought

" She has had to put up with more shit than anyone should ever have to, it's always her that ends up getting hurt"

" She doesn't deserve that"

" I love her, I would rather die than have her suffer ."

There were rights that no one has one of them is to hurt Olivia in anyway

He was going to make sure that never happened again

" El are you okay?"

** I hope you liked it, and that it wasn't out of character** **or too short. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I'm 13 all I have to look forward to is these reviews! :D And I have a new poll up on my profile page if you want to try it :). PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- Love Nicole aka musiclife1997**

**P.S You are AMAZING if you review! It'll make my day! ... Or night I guess.. Sunrise whatever the hell you wanna call it REVIEW!**


	2. I'm Not Super Woman

**Hello Again! M'kay I got a few reviews asking me to make it a little longer or continue it and then I got a review from Prairie24 saying I could make another chapter in Olivia's point of view and I was like holy crap thats a good Idea so I am! So basically this chapter is all thanks to Prairie24 :)! So It'll be in Olivia's Point of View starting when she gets away from him and in the last chapter the ending was " El, are you okay?" it left you to imagine an ending this will give you one and sweet E/Oness! :) I LOVE all of you who reviewed! You totally made my day every-time my phone beeped I had an e-mail I was like yeay! Enjoy this'll be a little longer :) - Nicole**

**P.S I guess It's kinda a two-shot now or mini story what ever the hell you wanna call it :)**

**Bold- Authors Notes**

Default- Story

_Italic- A sound/ Olivia's thoughts_

**A Right No One Has**

**E/O**

" You don't think I'm a man! I'll fuck her right here!" Jackson Screamed

_"Shit", _" Get off me!" I shouted in his face using my one leg he wasn't dry-humping in between his legs and kicked his shin as hard as I could.

He stumbled backwards and we landed on the floor he let go of my ass and took his hand out from under my shirt and clutched his shin. I took that time to scramble away from him to the other side of the room. The situation was basically under-control, but then I saw Elliot go up to him and stomp on his face as hard as he could. Marks who was now madder than ever put his hand around Elliot's neck making his face turn a bright red. Elliot took his arm and slammed it into the wall bending it the opposite was its supposed to go. We all heard a _snap _and saw Marks fall to the floor clutching at his arm.

By that time Cragen, Fin, And Munch came in the room Cragen went over to Elliot, Fin went over to marks _for a moment I thought Fin was going to attack him too, _and Munch came over to me.

" Liv are you okay?" he asked his whole face full of worry

" Yeah, Yeah I'm fine thanks" I stuttered taking his arm he was offering for help.

" Don't you ever fucking touch her like that!" Elliot said at Marks

" Elliot, Stop I'm fine!" I panted out

He then looked over at me his eyes scanning my body up and down then looked back up at me with a pained look.

" I'm sorry." he said looking at the floor before storming out of the room.

" Baby Girl are you okay?" Fin said coming towards me concern etching his face

" Yeah, I'm gonna go clean up

" What ever you need Olivia but we're going to need your statement, Elliot's too." Cragen said

" Okay." I said leaving the room

I went into the restroom ignoring the " Are you ok" and "What the Hell happened to you"s I heard. As soon as I got in-front of the mirror I saw why Elliot got so freaked out when he looked at me. My shoulder length hair was flying every which way, my make up was smeared, the top buttons of my shirt were missing showing my bra, and I had red blotches on me. I brushed my hair with my fingers and tried to cover myself up with no success I left in search of Elliot.

I went upstairs and found him in the cribs sitting on a bed with his head in his hands.

" El, are you okay." I asked using a soft tone so I didn't startle him

He looked up at me and gave a small smile.

" Not really." He said

" It's not your fault Elliot, the guys a nut job." I said

" I'm your partner I need to be able to protect you." he said grimly

_"I can't do this anymore. I can't be looking over my shoulder, making sure you're okay." he had shouted_

_"You son of a bitch, you know that's not true" she shouted even louder _

_"I need to know you can do your job and not wait for me to come to your rescue." he said_

"You shouldn't have to rescue me Elliot." I said after I remembered what he said after having my neck slit by Gitano

It took him a moment or two to have it register what she meant

" I never meant it when I said that Liv." he said looking in her eyes

" I know, but I can take care of myself El." I said

" You're not Super Woman. It's okay to need help. " he said

" Thanks for defending me El." I said

" I care about you, I never want to see you in pain, or hurt." he whispered

" I care about you too." I spoke softly

They stood up and I turned to leave when he spun me around into a huge hug with his arms wrapped around me. He kissed the top of my head and we stayed like that for what seemed like hours, him resting his head on top of mine, and me laying my head on his chest inhaling the smell of his cologne.

_"I love you Elliot"_

** I hope you liked it! It's not much longer than my first chapter but according to the FanFiction word count thing on here its longer! :) I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! Especially Praire24 for the Idea and CSI4EVA for making me feel smart and making me smile :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They make my day I'm 13 It's all I have to look forward to! Also I'm just saying my story had 889 hits yesterday and only 9 people reviewed! Silly People REVIEW! Also If you have time you should go to my proflie page and do my poll only one person did I dont know who but whoever it was likes Alejandro :) Wondering what that meant go check it out! :) Who like my profile pic by the way I changed it :) REVIEW!**


	3. You're Safe Now

**Hello Again! Thank you all of you that reviewed! That would be... KKDollZ ( I know right! :D), eoforever94 ( Thank You so much! I had a smile plastered on my face for like 20 min. after I read that!), DramaBabe25eo ( I hope it's a good different ! :)), bre ( Why Thank you!), gabix ( Of course I wouldn't leave you guys with no ending ha-ha!), phantom of the mental ward ( Hi! This is the comment that made me make this a story :) I luv ur name by the way). Okay so I am officially making this a story not like a huge 334 chapter story just like maybe 5-7 chapters, I have so much free time now that schools almost over :) 17 more days including weekends! I do really need help though cause this chapter is just kinda a sweet thing just to have after those two chapters, but I need help on like a plot thing like What do YOU want to see happen? Please review that or message me what you want to happen in the story. P.S I got over a thousand hits and only 7 people reviewed! I loved the season finale I already saw it before it aired but I loved it! ( Not to be mean but I was kinda hoping ADA Jo whatever ( Sharon Stoner) was killed :/ but Im glad Melinda got an episode! Okay I'll stop the freakishly long Authors Note. :)**

**10:55 P.M starting story (Iowan Time)**

**Bold- Authors Notes**

Default- Story

_Italic- A sound/ Elliot's thoughts_

**A Right No One Has**

**E/O**

After giving our statements Olivia and I were sitting across from one another at our desks typing up what happened for the charge that was put on Marks for assault of a cop. I could tell when Olivia came out of the interrogation room she was on the verge of crying I saw her make a beeline for the restroom and heard the door click. It was now about 1:30 and she was sitting focused on her work with my coat slung over her shoulders. I had given it to her because her shirt was still half missing on the top, and now she could cover herself up from the wandering eyes of the stupid rookies that walked in completely unaware of what had happened two hours before.

I looked up when I heard her folder slam shut.

" Done?" I asked

" Yea and I'm getting the Hell outta here." she said humorously but I could see she was dead serious

" You okay?" I asked even though it was a stupid question

" Yeah doing better, probably going to head home and watch some TV reruns or something," she said

" You want to go get something to eat?" I asked

She looked up at me, " What do you have in mind?"

I checked the clock behind me, " The diner around the street okay?"

" Sounds great I'm dying for something to eat." she said smiling

We arrived in 3 minutes and got in a booth in the corner secluded from the rest of the customers even though there weren't many five couples, a pair of teenagers and a few old men. We got a waitress named Alyssa and ordered,

" I'll take a cup of coffee and the small steak" I said

" I'll take the same." she said, thats another thing I like about Olivia she eats man food and doesn't freak out about the calories, with the stress she puts up with at work she burns it off in an hour or so.

After the waitress left and brought back our food in a few minutes we ate in silence but then we started talking,

" How's that guy you are dating Sam something or nother?" I asked

" Ehh I didn't like him that much so I dumped him," she replied with a shrug

" Why he seemed kinda nice?" I lied through my teeth

" Well... He has this thing where he always puts his hand on your thigh," she said as she put her hand on his upper thigh as an example, " and would like rub back and forth forever!" she said as she rubbed his thigh before taking off her hand to eat again, " It annoyed the hell out of me cause it was only our first date and he was trying to get all touchy feely" she said as I missed the spot on my leg that was tingling where she rubbed on it.

" Well then thats a good choice to dump him." he said

" What about you and Kathy, wasn't the divorce finalized today?" she asked kind of nervously like she was worried I would snap at her for bringing it up.

" Yep I'm a free man." I said smiling when I saw her relax that I hadn't yelled

After we were done with our food we headed back to the car and got in.

" Where to next?" I asked not sure what she wanted to do

" Ummm" she mummers thinking for a moment before saying, " I don't know." she said looking sort of sadly. Like she didn't want to be alone

" What if we go to your apartment and watch a movie?"he asked thinking of a good reason to stay with her longer

" Sure" she said her lips tugging into a smile

When we stepped into her apartment it smelled exactly like her like a Shampoo/ Vanilla smell. Her apartment looked the exact same since she moved her ten years ago after having to move after a man but a pencil in her buzzer and made her come down to see a box with a dead body in it.

" What do you want to watch?" she asked

" I'm fine with anything." I said smiling as she made her way to her movie collection

She chose Jurassic Park and asked me to put it in while she went to go get changed out of her ripped up clothes into some pajamas. I said sure and noticed how truly exhausted she looked she had dark rings under her eyes that already were drooping from sleep. She still looks as gorgeous as the day I met her.

" Sure Liv." I said

She came out in a tank top and lounge pants. We sat on the couch before I felt her head leaning on my shoulder in sleep. I smiled and as gently as possible I picked her up so I didn't wake her though she was in such a deep sleep I doubt she would. I put her in her bed and pulled the covers over her body and watched how out of all the people I've ever seen asleep she is the one that always looks the most peaceful. I lean down and kiss her forehead, " Your safe now." I whisper before retreating into her guest room to sleep myself.

** Damn that was long! End story at 11:52 P.M Iowan Time. God just writing about sleep makes me half dead so if you see any mistakes I'm tired! OKAY SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you to the two people who went to my profile and did my poll those two people like Paparazzi and Speechless you should go do it now! PLEASE REVIEW! Review and/or message me on what you want to happen in the story please or else I'm lost! I'm 13 reviews are the only thing I have to look forward to!**

**Love- Nicole :)**


	4. We Found Something

**Hello Again! Thank you all of you that reviewed! That would be... edge15684 ( Oh it's comin'!), vampiregirl2009 ( Review!), Prairie24 ( You know it!), EO- Hiphuggers ( Gah! I loved ur comment it made me sooo happy thanks! Thank you for doing my poll!), bre ( Oh thank gawd I'm not the only one!), scoobfan93 ( Thanks!), phantom of the mental ward ( Haha that was one of the funniest comments ever!), ColeMax ( Thank you!), MillaMayhem ( I know right! :P Thanks for adding me as a fave author and what not!), eoforever94 (Ahhhhh Those were two of my fave comments EVER! I loved them I too now have a smile plastered on my face! :D - see so does my computer face!) AND stephani ( Hahaha thank you that really made me feel super smart! I really didn't even realize I did that haha, by the way I really love ur name it's Lady Gaga's real name! :) *haha I luved ur really's) Okay enjoy chapter quatro!**

**Bold- Authors Notes**

Default- Story

_Italic- A sound/ Olivia's thoughts_

**A Right No One Has * This chapter is Olivia POV!***

**E/O**

When I wake up I immediately make out the figure of Elliot shaking my arm,

" 'Liva wake up, Liv?" Elliot chanted

" What time is it?" I reply worried about getting to work

" Don't worry," he says calmly, " We have an hour before we have to be to work." he said sitting on the side of my bed looking straight at my face before standing up

" Oh I should get ready." I say standing up "_Why the hell does he look so sad?"_

I get my clothes of the dresser I set there a few days ago and make my way to the bathroom. _Oh My God. _What I see when I walk into the bathroom answers my question about Elliot. I look like a domestic violence victim does. I have a deep purple bruise on the side of my face and various color bruises of various different shapes among my arms and upper chest. I take off my shirt to see a better look and Immediately I see two hand shaped marks at both sides of my ribs and a hand shaped bruise on my breast. I take a quick shower and pull my clothes on hiding most bruises. As for the one on my face I put a fair amount of coverup on it not so its pasted on but it looks better.

When I get out of the bathroom I see Elliot at the fireplace looking at the pictures on the mantel piece.I make my way behind him and he points to a picture of the whole squad together at the return party of Alex all of our faces are in pure joy,

" Thats my favorite." He says smile evident on his face.

" Mine too." I say grinning

" Ready to go?" He asks

" Yep." I answer

We make our way to the car and start driving about halfway there Elliot asks,

" We don't have to go in today you know, we could wait until you're positive you're ready."he says

" It'll be fine Elliot." I say reassuringly

" Okay are you sure?" he says _There's my over protective partner_

" Elliot I've had worse happen." I say

_" You having your neck slit by Gitano, Being faced with having to shoot the only family you have, Almost being raped at a prison, Richard White stalking you, having a dead body dropped off at your door, ALWAYS being hit in the face by perps, having to go undercover as a druggie just to be felt up by a pervert, being held hostage at an airport and being almost shot then, being kidnapped by Merrit Rook, having a rapist father you've never met, being abused by your own alcoholic mother, having to be kissed by Dean Porter, being held hostage, having to see your friend be shot, having to save your best friend's life, having to kiss Stuckey, slapping me in the face, being held in another hostage situation, having to shoot people, seeing an agent shoot herself, being set up for murder, being attacked in your apartment twice, having to pose as a prostitute to save my ass, and so much more on top of that." Elliot thought_

When they got to the precinct they noticed it was chaotic, people were everywhere with looks of deep concentration etched in there faces.

" What with all the people Fin?" Elliot asked Fin who hadn't even noticed them before

" Jackson Marks escaped." he said sullenly

" How?" I asked sensing Elliot's bubbling rage

" Jail guard snuck him some PSP he went nuts after having it and nearly killed a cop transferring him to another unit, he just ran right out." he said looking for my reaction

' Where the fuck were the other guards?" Elliot nearly shouted

" Don't get pissed at me Stabler I wasn't there." Fin said raising his voice

" So we have absolutely no Idea where he's at?" I asked trying to avoid a conflict between the two

" We're tracing his cell phone now." Munch informed

" Olivia, thank god you're here." Cragen said when he saw me Huang close in-tail

" Why weren't we informed when you found out he escaped?" Elliot asked him

" It just happened detective don't raise your voice at me or you can drag your ass home. Olivia were assigning Elliot as protective detail over you,"Cragen said

" That's un-nessasary." I say but before I can continue Huang butts in

" No it actually no Olivia, PSP attics normally go after someone who's recently angered him and since you humiliated him sexually he is probably going to try to do the same to you." He said

" Wonderful." Olivia muttered sarcastically

" Hey guys, we've got a hit!" Fin shouted

" Were is he?" Cragen asked

" 1181 Broadway Apartments." He said

" That's where I live." Elliot stated

" He's moving down the street like he's in a car."

" Fin and Munch go get him, Elliot and Olivia you head down to Elliot's apartment and bring CSU." Cragen Commanded

When we got there we hastily went up to his apartment and when we opened the door you immediately could tell someone was there. Det. Benson was written in permanent marker along the wall and the place had been turned upside down. Furniture was overturned, windows were smashed, it was a disaster.

" Guys we need you to step out before we do a full examination." a CSU person said

" Okay, Liv come on." he said placing a hand on the small of my back leading me out the door."

" I'm sorry about you're apartment Elliot." I said

Elliot spun me around and pulled me into a huge hug

" What's that for?" I asked when he let go a few minutes later

' You are a billion times more important to me than an apartment." he said looking me in the eyes

" Detective Stabler?" a CSU person said to get Elliot's attention

" Find something already?" he asked

" Yes on the bed we found these," he said pulling a picture of me and him laughing that he normally had on his table and a shirt of mine I had ovcer here in case I needed to stay in the guest bedroom.

" What about them? Elliot asked

" They were covered in Jackson Marks semen."

** Ohhhhh Damn cliff hanger! :D I am SO SORRY I haven't reviewed In about a week! I kept putting it off! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! They make me sooooooo happy and If you review you get your name permanently written down forever in this story! Thanks to all the people who have already done my poll! GO DO IT! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Im 13 they make my day ( and yes I'm trying to guilt you into doing it!)I 3 you! **

**Love~~~~**

** Nicole**


	5. He Sent You Roses?

**Hello! I am SO sorry for the lack of updates in a while I promise Im gonna try to make this chapter worth the wait. My computer (Mac) Up and died so my 'dad' went out and got a super old Dell I hardly can figure out! Well I'm at my grandparents house so I'm updating from their computer. THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED! I think like 15 people! phantom of the mental ward ( Im trying! I think this'll be long) vampiregirl2009 ( Where did you hear that! REVIEW X2) Ray25 (Thanks!) dares to dream ( Thank you! I think Im gonna only put the thoughts in from now on if they're absolutly nessacarry.) XxXBenslerXxX ( Thanks!) scoobfan93 ( I know he's a creeper!) ladyyukki16 ( Sure thing!) nananana ( Haha ok Idk if thats a compliment or not!) urbanslang16 ( Haha I luv ur This just got real) ElandLiv12123 ( I will!) Michelle 1623 ( Why thank you!) SVUObsessedEandO ( Haha I know I hate cliffhangers!) eoforever94 ( Oh my gosh you are my favorite review ever! I swear every time I update this story I have to wait for u to review cause they always make me smile U meh fave!) WeBelongToTheMusic (Thanks!) AND ke'dra ( Thank you!) Phew there we go! **

**Bold- Authors Notes**

Default- Story

_Italic- A sound/ Elliot's thoughts_

**E/O Rights No One Has**

"They were covered in Jacksons Marks Semen." The CSU tech said strongly

" Wait. Are you telling me the fucking women beater came into my house after breaking out of jail on a PSP rampage, wrote Dective Benson on my wall, and masturbated on Olivia's shirt and a picture with her on it?" I asked through gritted teeth my fist clenched.

" I'm sorry but thats what it looks like." he replied

I turned around to look at Olivia. Expecting to see shock, but when I saw her she had a look of disgust and anger. She was pissed.

" Are you okay, Olivia?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder

" I.." she started before she was inturupted by her phone

" Benson" she spat harshly

After a pause of her listening into the phone she replied, " Marks ramsacked El's place. He wrote Detective Benson on his wall in permanent marker, and found one of my tank tops I kept there in case of emergency and a photo of Elliot and I and ejaculated on both items CSU immediatley mached the semen with the three rape cases of Marks." she sighed, " Did Fin and Munch catch the prick?" Another long pause before she answered, " Damn It, Yea El's with me." she paused and looked at me, " Yea he lookes pretty pissed about it, we will, thanks captin." she said as she hung up the phone.

" They didn't catch him did they?" I asked softly as she stared past me

She just shook her head and turned around as fast as possible nd started walking towards the car, " Cragen wants us to go back to the precinct as soon as possible to help Fin and Munch dig up places he might have gone to to hide out at." she said over her shoulder as she was walking to the car in a hoarse voice.

I didn't even have time to reply before she got out the door of the building and in the squad car. When I got in the car I started the engine, started towards the precinct, and started talking to her still form

" Are you okay?" I asked her again

" Yea." she replied

" No your not." I said gently

" No, but I will be." she said reaching over and squeezing my hand

When we got to the precinct it was as chaotic as the day he escaped. It seemed like everyone was upset someone was trying to hurt Olivia that they all voulenteered.

" Elliot, Olivia Over here!" We heared Munch call

" What do we got so far?" I ask as I make my way to the bullien board they were huddled by

" Marks had no friends but two siblings that adored him and his father was actually a great supporter of rape, he was arrested in 2007 for rapeing four year old Kayla Tompkins. He saw her at a local Wal-Mart in the Girls clothing section shopping with her mom who wandered a little too far away. Marks Sr. told Kayla to come to the dressing room with him so she could get a 'lolli pop' she did and he molested her for over twenty minutes before raping her. Her body couldn't handle it and she died at the hospital. He wasn't arrested though for 'lack of evidence'" Fin informed us

"What about the brothers any records on them?" Olivia asked

" One of them does Jason Marks for possesion of pot or else the other brother Zack Marks is as clean as a whistle." Munch said

" What one is looking best for hiding him?" I asked getting to the point

" Dad lives closest to the direction Marks was heaed in last." Fin said

" Okay Fin and Munch go to his house while Elliot and Olivia do mofe searching on the brothers." Cragen ordered

" Is there an Olivia Benson here?" a teenage boy with a flower company uniform on

The squad room became dead scilent while Olivia, Cragen, and I made our way over to him

" I'm Olivia Benson." She said politley

" Well these are for you." he said shoving a bouquet of flowers in her hand before scurring off

" What does the card say?" Cragen asked

" I see you -You know who." Olivia reads off the card

" He sent you red roses? That doesn't seem very macho like he was rying to be yesterday." I say

" They're not red, they're white." she said softly with her voice craking as she stroked a petal and now had red liquid on her hands.

" Oh my god." I say taking the roses from her and setting them on my desk getting her a few tissues. I take her hands in mine and wipe off the liquid as she stands there.

" Call CSU now!" Cragen demands, " Elliot take Olivia to her apartment now and stay with her I don't want you leaving her side."

I took her to the car without her saying a word. It was about 10 p.m so traffic was not an issue. When we got up to her apartment I locked the door and joined her on the couch.

" I'm not gonna let him hurt you again Olivia." I said after a few moments of Silence

" Thanks Elliot, Sorry you have to babysit me." She said with a smirk

" You don't have to be sorry, I'd do anything for you." I said softly _she's never had anyone do that for her_

" I think I left my phone in the car could you please go get it? she asked quietly

" Sure, do not answer the door for anyone! I have a key so I'll let myself in." I said firmly

" Okay Cragen" she said kiddingly

As He made his way out to the car she sat on the sofa watching tv about 30 second later the door opened up.

" Elliot?" she asked getting up

" Hi Olivia" she heared voice say and saw the bookshelf blocking the doorway

" Oh god."

**Haha Cliffhanger! I'm sorry it's not as long as I thought it would get :( Please Please Please Please Review! I'm 13 It's the only thing I have to look foreward to (Guilt!) And since I looooooovvvveee To involve my readers in my stories if you want to have a chracter named after you or just give a character a name review your persons name and/or any other specific details u want added! REVIEW!**


	6. Please Don't!

**Hello! Sorry For not Updating in a week! Thank you to all that reviewed! Nicki31 ( I think it's only a little worse than Sealview and Thanks I'm glad u like it!) vampiregirl2009 ( I hope he doesn't leave! :( Review!) phantom of the mental ward ( Hahaha Thank you oh Great Reviewer whom faitfully reviews the same day I update! I bow to u! ) ( Oh my gosh you are SO nice and I absolutly LOVE your name! Look for I cuz its right now." gonna be there :)) ElandLiv12123 ( Omg I know the feeling ur talking about the butterflyish felling ! lol Sorry for keeping u waiting) stevielicious ( Is that a good wow or a bad wow?) scoobfan93 ( Haha you'll see) SylviaMoon ( Ok!) Jasmine Marie ( Thanks for the Review can u find ur name :)) CSI4lyfNCIS13 ( Thanks! and its gonna be Marks) Michelle1623 ( Aww really! Im glad Im helping you :)) AND breabrea ( It's a cliffhanger! :)) and eoforever94 ( OMG I love you reviews! I absolutly had to wait to get one before I updated cause I absolutly LOVE the did I mention I love them? :) I had a stupid ass grin on my face for like 10 minutes after reading it thank you so much for all the nice things you say they make me so happy I sometimes dont even realize I do thoes things! :D I know dont reviews give you that butterfly feeling! Escpecially long ones like urs :))**

**Rights No One Has E/O *This Chapter Is In Both Elliot and Olivia's POV Since they're not in the same places through out most of the chapter!***

_**In The Apartment Olivia's POV**_

" How the Hell did you get in here Marks?" I asked my voice betraying me as it cracked while I stood in the middle of my hallway petrified

" The front door, Now shut the fuck up I didn't come here for small talk." Marks spat with a hint of a smile on his face

" Calm down you don't want to do this." I said trying to be as calm as I could as I stepped back a little towards my bedroom that was a good 15 feet away.

" The hell I don't." He said stepping towards me more

" You're not going to get far, I'm under constant watch right now people are probably coming right now." I say stepping back slightly more

" I'll be done and gone before they even get here." he said as he grabbed at me

As soon as I saw him move forward slightly I turned around as fast as humanly possible and ran down the hall. I was almost to the bedroom door when he grabbed my arm as hard as he could and yanked me towards him.

" It's not going to be that easy." he whispers harshly in my hair grabbing oth out my arms so tight I thought the bone would break.

Then I screamed louder than I ever thought possible , so hard I thought I might faint, " Elliot!"

* * *

_**Elliot's POV **_

When I was coming back from the car after getting Olivia's phone, the only sound I could hear was my own breath and my feet hitting the cold hard pavement. That was until I heard the sound I'll never forget, one that made my heart stop, Olivia screaming bloody murder, " Elliot!". I have never ran so fast in my life it took me less than forty seconds to run into the building, up the stairs, and down the hall to Olivia's apartment.

I could hear the sound of skin to skin contact as If someone was being punched or slapped. I tried to break down the door but to no avail. I got out my phone and pressed speed dial four.

" Elliot, Fin and Munch just called after talking to Marks's dad, apparentley he's not done with his old games. There was an eleven year old there named Stefani Turner, who said Marks had been there but left thirty minutes ago to " Get rid of the cop bitch". Fin and John got there before she could be sexually assulted but she's shaken up. Has there been any activity at Olivia's place?" Cragen asked

" Olivia asked me to go out and get her phone,when I was coming back I heared her scream. I ran upstairs and the door is baracaded or something, I can't get in and I can hear a struggle we need to get help out here now." I say rushed

" I told you to stay with her! Stand by the door and try to get in I'm sending people now." He said harshly hanging up

" Olivia!" I screamed through the door pounding on it with my fists.

I didn't get an answer but after a minute of trying to break to door handle I heared something that broke my heart.

" Please don't , Please!" I heard Olivia plead obviously trying hard not to cry.

" Let her go Marks!" I shouted when I felt a hand on my shoulder

" How long has she been in there?" Fin asked concern lacing his normally tough voice

" She's been in there alone for fifteen minutes, I know Marks been In there for ten." I say

" A few people are already down there getting ready they're trying to decide If they should use the battering ram to bust in or if they should use the hostage negotiator in case he gets too violent from the ram. he informs

" Marks isnt the type to negotiate he's going to be pissed if you try." I say, " Use the ram."

" Bring up the ram." Fin says into his walkie talkie

Two minutes later the ram is successfully up the stairs in position to knock it down.

The leader of the team, Maria Vanover, was counting off when they were going to bust in, "Are you guys ready? Okay, One, Two, Three!" The door is fully smashed in and people immeditley rush in.

" Oh my god."

* * *

_**Olivia's POV * Right after the first Olivia part***_

"Elliot!"

" Shut the fuck up!" Marks shouted grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking me to the ground. I try to crawl away but he kicked me so I fell on my back. the he straddled me with his crotch on my stomach. He pinned both of my arms away from my body. He looked down at me and smiled.

" Your mine, Olivia." he said slyly. He the leaned down and put his hot sweaty mouth on mine and forced his tongue in my mouth. I panicked not knowing what to do I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could, it went all the way through.

" Damn It!" He screamed putting his hand up to his mouth sliding off me slightly. Enough for me to slide out from under him. I ran towards the living room and when I was about seven feet from the door I felt him grab the back of my shirt hard enough to rip it. I stood up trying to get my shirt out of his grasp when he violently shoved me into the wall.

" Your dead." he shouted in my face. Before I even realized it he raised his fist and hit me. Hard. All I thought at first was 'I just got hit in the face' then I felt the pain radiate from the area he hit, It felt numb and painful all at the same time. Then I smelled blood and felt it pouring out of my nose.

" Olivia!" I heard Elliot shout through the door. Before I could even shout to him I lost all my breath from my body from Marks kicking me in the stomach.

" Don't say another fucking word." he spat extremley pissed off now. He shoved me on the ground my head hitting the ledge of the couch dazing me slightley. He got on top of me again and took a bit of the fabric of my shirt in both hands and ripped it all the way down the front.

" Please don't, Please!" I pleaded hating how vulnerable I sound

He didn't say anything but slapped me across the face. Then started getting my pants off, as soon as he got my second leg out I kicked him in the face with the heels of my feet. He stumbled backwards and fell over the coffee table, the band aid on his broken nose coming off and blood covering his whold face in less than thirty seconds. I run into the kitchen as fast as I can and grab the fire extinguisher to defend myself and turn around to see him standing there with a knife in the air coming down at me. I think quickly and hit him across the head with the fire extinguisher. He was out cold but when he fell with the knife in his hand it went into my thigh. I didn't realise it at first then I saw the blood and then it started feeling like I was being burnt. I felt like I lost all my sences except feeling.

When I looked up I saw Elliot standing there with a look of pure panic on his face, I saw his lips moving but no words came out. I felt him grabbing my thigh and putting pressure on the wound, I could tell he was flustered by having me half naked on the floor and basically groping my leg, but he was too determind to make sure I was okay to care.

For the next few minutes I could hear diffrent people talking as If they were miles away.

" Someone call a bus!"

" Oh My god, Olivia hang on."

" Your going to be okay, a bus is coming."

" She's bleeding bad."

" Baby girl stay awake please."

" Olivia keep your eyes open for me!"

" Olivia?"

" She's not breathing!"

Then It all went black.

**Oh damn another cliff hanger! I am so sorry I haven't reviewed in so long I got Lady Gaga tickets for July 17th at the ScottTrade Center and I am sooo Freaking Excited! I could piss my pants! They're General Admission tickets and idk if thats good But It is for me! I AM, SO SORRY! After I wrote this Chapter I realized Marks had a broke arm! Damn I messed up on that I hope you can just leave that deatil out sorry if it really bothers u. LADY GAGA! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE MY DAY! And its summer and I have nothing to do but check my phone all day for reviews I swear In 20 minutes thats what I'll be doing! REVIEW! P.S Longest Chapter Yet! Please Please Review even thoese who dont think its important It Is! Do u think I should change this story to M?**


	7. What I'd Miss

**Author's Note: You thought I left you didn't you! NOPE! Normally I Am up at night and sleep during the day but I was on the normal people scheduleso my autistic brother was always on the computer ( I taught Him how to sing Lady Gaga's Paparazzi He LOVES it!) so I couldn't get on to update! Thank you to who updated! JennBenson ( Ha ha Yea), SVUFAN99 ( Cool on the 17th If you hear screaming It'll be me!), Michelle1623 (Thanks!), phantom of the mental ward ( Ha ha Thank you and I am so sorry to keep you waiting I feel bad for that!), scoobfan93 ( No! I would never do that to you guys!) ghj, ( Hellz Yeah! and Thanks!), Jenna ( Thank You I love when people ramble :), vampiregirl2009 ( Damn I wish I had thought of that! That was a good Idea I shoulda done that!), ElandLiv12123 Ha ha Nice and sorry to keep you waiting!) W.S.C Magica De Spell ( In a good way?). Enjoy my little fanfictioners! ( Yes That's what I call you!)**

**Rights No One Has E/O Elliot's POV * This might be a boring chapter to some people It's kinda a reflection for Elliot and It IS set currently but I have Alex in it cause she's meh fave I love Casey but Alex is always #1***

It has been three hours since Olivia was almost raped then stabbed in the leg by Marks. It is still so fresh in my brain, It's as if it just happened a minute ago. After she lost consciousness the paramedics came rushing in, they pushed me away from her and put her on the stretcher. I demanded to ride in the ambulance with her, after a few seconds of arguing they agreed because I was relentless. She coded two times on the way to the hospital. As soon as we got here they rushed into the operating room. They told me to stay in the waiting room and fill out a form for her.

"What if I never see her again? I'd miss her voice. How she can always draw your attention because her voice is so full of emotionI can tell how she's feeling. How her laugh is so pure, angelic. I can't even remember the last thing she ever said to me and now I might never hear her again. When I would Be on my rampages just hearing her voice would calm me down. She could turn it from sweet and comforting to hot and sultry to badass in a minute. No voice was like her's."

" I'd miss her smell. She would always smell like vanilla and lavender. After I would spend a day with her I would have her scent embedded in my clothing. If I was feeling depressed I would hold it close to me and pretend she was there, It wouldn't fade unless you wash it. Her apartment smelled just like her to. I love that smell It's unique something only she has. I recall someone asking why she smelled like Vanilla and Lavender why not one or the other and she just replied sweetly with a smile " I couldn't Decide". I read once about a husband who lost his wife and a few years after the accident her couldn't remember what she smelled like, he went insane trying to remember. I don't think I could handle It if I forgot."

" I'd miss seeing her every day when I come in till when I leave. She was the best dresser I knew she always dressed modestly, never to revealing. But she was still extremely attractive. Whenever she would dress up it was the most stunning thing I ever saw, always elegant. A few years ago I accidentally walked in on her changing in the locker room. Her back was to me and she only had underwear on. I stood there like a lump in pure awe. She was perfect, her legs were a mile long and the sexiest I'd ever seen, her back was completely un-blemished the contours were perfect. She was completely tan even if It was winter. She started turning around and I ran out of there without her seeing me. It was one of the best moments of my life. I hate it when other guys look at her like a piece of meat the only thing they cared about was whats in between her legs not how amazing of a person she is. She deserves the absolute best and nothing else. I love how perfect her face is how her eyes are so intense, wiser beyond her years. How when she smiles you have to like it's contagious. How when she's confused she gets a crease on her forehead and tilts her head to the side. I couldn't live without ever seeing those again."

" You never think about all the small things about a person you love unless the choice of being able to see them or not is taken away from you, then you would be willing to do anything to see them again, to hold them one last time, see them smile, tell them you love them. I might never get to tell her I love her. I have for 11 years." I thought, I was silently crying into my hands for the past hour when I heard frantic footsteps coming down the hall and I wiped my eyes the best I could.

" Have you heard anything?" I Alex Cabot says panting

" She went into surgery about two and a half hours ago." I say

" What happened?" she says concern evident in her voice

" Marks stabbed her in the leg, beat her up bad too." I say sadly

" Oh my god, thats horrible. Elliot are you okay you look like you've been crying." she says

" I'm fine." I bark sitting back down

" No your not, whats wrong." she presses

" This is between you and me got it." I say seriously

She nods in responce

" I really wish I had told her I loved her." I say looking at the ground. I always was fond of Alex so I felt comfortable telling her these things.

" About time it's really blantly obvious you guys like each other Fin, Munch, Cragen, Melinda, and I have been betting about it for years." she proclaims

" I might never get the chance now." I say ruefully

" Elliot" she says grabbing my arm focusing my attention to her, " She's gonna make it the chances of her making it is about eighty percent. She's a fighter"

" You didn't see all the blood." I say but before She can respond a nurse comes out

" Olivia Benson's Family?"

** Did you like it? It's probably not the best chapter I was just experimenting with my writing. :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really didn't get many reviews this time like I normally do! PLEASE I'm 13 and on Summer Vacation I don't even know what day it is! All I have to look forward to is these reviews, The Lady Gaga Concert on the 17th and watching my favorite talk show host Ellen every morning! ( I never get to see her cuz its a weekday show and Im always In school at 9 AM) REVIEW!**


End file.
